Rebirth
by YamiCarol
Summary: So basically, you die, and you're reborn. Oh, and your several years older than your anime crush. Swearing? Naturally. R
1. Prologue 1

WELCOME!!! First things first: Flames will be used to roast that cat that's hiding in our chimney, maybe that'll get it out. Next: this story has sort of two prologues: the first one is this rather philosophical monologue. I know I know, philo sucks ^^; but I kinda had to add that in, in case nobody gets the idea. The second prologue is the intro to the story itself. The basic idea is that this entire story is a big monologue told by _moi_, your favourite author, and the idea of being reborn in our dear world of Naruto. Naturally there wil be dialogue, don't want to make it too boring |D

Admin: If I owned it, this story would still be fiction; being so much older than Shika-kun would kill me -_-; But no, don't own.

* * *

Rebirth is not a lie. It's real.

I mean, think about it: if we were to follow the idealism of heaven and hell, this would mean that they're actually places; and all places have a limited space. Millions of years we've existed, first as primates, then evolving into the beings we are now; kinda tight fit, don't you think? And there's also the question of the soul; it's true that everyone has their own personality, is unique; but even so, the souls are bound to run out, aren't they?

I'll stick to rebirth, if you don't mind: mainly because that's my truth. This is my truth.

One thing we take for granted is our growth and our intelligence, mainly because we use it without thinking, it's a part of us. But what if these two are connected? What if the reason we grow is because of our intelligence? I know, I know, it's a long shot; and it doesn't explain about elephants or whales; but I believe this is the truth where humans are concerned.

We all start small: from the moment we're created inside our mothers' wombs, we are. We exist. In the flesh. The soul however does not come in until we are born. I'll accept it as a 'conflict of souls' for now – you know, mother and child souls connecting, the chaos that ensues – and accept that this is what happens. One thing that's absolutely clear is the fact that we're young. Small. Undeveloped. Then from the moment the soul enters our body, we live; we scream. And from there on we grow.

The problem, once again, is space. The soul exists, and in order to exist, it has to have a limited space, unless it can expand. But of course the vessel, our bodies, has to expand then as well, or the soul will no longer fit. That's why children grow so fast: they take in way more information than the average adult. Once past the teenager stage, our growing slows, mainly because we've taken in most of the information, but also because our bodies have reached their limit. The only thing that is limitless in this world is the soul.

And then the ageing starts. Our bodies have reached the limit of intelligence that they can take in, and after this the main energy has been used up; this is mortality. The vessel of the soul can only take in so much, and after 50 years it's simply too much. It's for this reason that Alzheimer or memory loss exist: In time our vessel can no longer contain that much, and in order to stay in balance the soul acts accordingly and releases some of the memories that are deemed unnecessary.

And then we die. Our vessels reach their limit, and the soul escapes. Naturally this also occurs with other deaths, like accidents or murder; but in those cases often a connection remains between the body and the soul, and the soul will linger, then being called a ghost; but all of them return to other vessels at some point. Because, though it can exist, the soul has no purpose without a body in which to take in information, to grow and expand.

Of course here a problem presents itself; if the soul is already full of information, how can it enter a child's body? It would be too big; therefore, when the body dies, unless the aforesaid connection remains, the soul can no longer hold on to the information, and it is released and forgotten, so that it no longer has any memories. This way, the soul will shrink and become compatible with the new vessel, ready to acquire new memories, become a new personality. It is true that every person is unique: it is entirely up to our environment and our own experiences as to who we become.

But what if the soul retains its memories? What if the connection with the old vessel remains, unable to break? Usually this means that the soul will linger in the so-called 'spirit world', the place that only psychics claim to see, where the ghosts exist; after all, these souls can no longer return to a body.

One thing that is certain is that we're all alive, even when we have no soul, for the soul only allows us to learn, to make our own life; with our body, we simply exist. If the child is born dead, then the soul will not enter, but simply seek out a new vessel.

But what if a soul, still retaining its memories, would take that chance? What if it were to enter a stillborn child, having recently died during birth?

This is were my story starts; a story of rebirth, a life that shouldn't have been, and the consequences thereof.

* * *

'appears in teacher's outfit' And that concludes our session for today. Any questions? 'looks around at sleeping students' No? Perfect! 'Goes to sleep'

Reed and river, please!


	2. Prologue 2

HOWDY! Welcome back ^^ Reading this far means you haven't fallen asleep yet. Or you already slept and are quietly wiping the drool from your chin; anywho, here's the second prologue, and I'll try to get the first chapter up sometime this week. Have fun!

Admin: Like I said, don't own, cuz otherwise I'd be harassing Shika-kun right now (being at his age, naturally)

* * *

I'm insane. Seriously. There's no way I'm right now screeching my own ears off, being held up by the legs by some weirdo in a surgical outfit. I weigh 110 kg, for fuck's sake! There's no way he could hold me in one hand! And now I'm suddenly in the arms of some lady holding me, she's crying and smiling at the same time, boy is that confusing.

She whispers: "Konnichiwa, Yuuko. Okaa-san desu."*

Alrighty, quick explanation: I killed myself. I know, rather pathetic, but I was sick of my life. I wanted a reset. And what a reset! I can't even hold myself up! I'm just lying here in this pink crib (insert shudder here), looking up at what looks like several tiny kunai dangling over my head. If only I could reach up, at least I'd now whether this is a dream or not.

But it isn't. Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here telling you this story, and I sure as hell wouldn't talk about something as embarrassing as a pink crib.

I, Caroline Siemers, died at the age of 19, on the 13th of April 2010, by jumping off a bridge right into morning traffic.

I, Gintai Yuuko, was born in the Hidden Village of Konoha 6 years before Kyuubi was sealed, with all the memories of my former life intact; including the fall. In case you're asking: Yes, it was extremely painful.

Now I could start from the very beginning, since birth; but I can easily sum it all up: I poop, she changes the diaper; I cry, she feeds me; I laugh, they all go "Aaaawwww..." etc. Nothing interesting there, and embarrassing as hell. Besides, you'd get bored.

So I think it would be best if I started from the interesting part onwards: you know, after the Kyuubi attacks? Interesting enough for me anyways. I'm not gonna fully go into details, but basic introduction: I lose my parents, the Kyuubi is sealed, and Naruto has come into being. Then the next six years I live on my own, being technically 25 years old, and it is extremely fun! Rebirth has its perks, ya know!

So now I'm 12 years old, taking care of my own chores, minding my own business, and generally staying away from the other kids; once was enough. And no, I'm not training to become a shinobi. I was never really cut out for physical exercise, and I didn't really think that adding a constant death risk to my current life would be very productive. Naturally I did learn how to read and write; math I could still do, though even those lessons were an extreme pain (even here maths teachers had it out for me).

Naturally the life of a hermit always comes to an end when something life changing happens: and in my case this is absolutely true.

You see, I'm a huge Naruto-fan; the series, I mean, not the actual character; I'm more of a Shikamaru type o' gal. And guess who I see sitting there all by his lonesome on the swing? You guessed it! Enter: Uzumaki Naruto. Being the fangirl that I am, I'm sure you can all undestand the turmoil going through me. Meeting him meant meeting the others as well at some point! And Shikamaru... (author has paused for drooling)

But then of course the depression sets in: Remember my date of birth? Yep, I'm six years older than him, which makes me six years older than the rest; five for Neji, Tenten and Lee. So basically, meeting them now would make me their older sister.

Fuck.

* * *

* "Good morning, Yuuko. I'm your mother."

Liked that? 'looks at empty hall' Whatever. Btw, this is the only Japanese I'm putting in there, other than the usual honorifics; too confusing otherwise. Basically, I've learned how to speak Japanese during my first six years there (awkward though it was) and am now speaking it fluently. Reed and river!


	3. Get their attention, dammit!

I HAVE RETURNED!!! Though only for today ^^;

I only got two reviews, but that's ok! I'm just writing this cuz it's stuck in my head otherwise. So here's the next part, enjoy!

Admin.: No, I don't own, or I would certainly have taught Naruto everything he knows x3

* * *

So here I am now, sulking in a dark corner anime-style - arms wrapped around the knees, dark mutterings, the whole shebang. And suddenly, I get an idea: why not actually _become_ his older sister? He certainly looks lonely enough for me to pull it off! And at least I'll get to watch dear Shikamaru from a distance (When he's older, I mean, I'm not a pedo no matter what people might think). So without further ado I walked up to him, and promptly poked his forehead. He fell, swore, and all bystanders ducked for cover (and I'm cackling on the inside).

"What'cha do that for?!" Naruto yelled as he pushed himself up, rubbing his forehead. As much as I wanted to laugh, I held it in, and instead pointed at my own forehead: "Nasty wrinkles for a kid."* He stared, I grinned; finally he grumbled "Kid yourself!" and made to leave. Before he managed to get away though I quickly asked: "Wanna go eat ramen?"

As much as he tried to hide it, the little bugger actually drooled at the very word. Too predictable me thinks. So without further ado (ain't I repetitive x3) I grabbed his arm, and proceeded to drag him all the way to Ichiraku. It was rather funny watching his struggles diminish more and more the closer we came to the shop, until he was finally dragging me along! And so here we are, sitting inside Ichiraku ramen, enjoying a nice pot of noodles with naruto** in them (how ironic).

Of course I know everything there is to know about Naruto; I've seen the series, read the manga, watched the movies, etc. But of course, being here in the story with said character, I can't exactly just blurt out like a fortune teller how I know everything that's going to happen to him: either he'll get really freaked out and run away, or he'll misunderstand and think I'm just like everybody else, aka a racist hypocrit. So the need for subtlety and acting skills acquired through my childhood was rather obvious. This is pretty much how it went:

I turned to him and asked: "So what were you doing all by yourself?" Boy, the gloominess was tangible; I swear the darkness increased on his side!

"It's nothing" he replied, and I can tell you that that sounded as true as the lies my dear 'new' father used to say to 'new' mother when he came home late. So I slapped him on the back of the head, and answered: "At least try to set your body language to what you're saying!" Grumbling he rubbed the back of his head, but I could tell the darkness had brightened just a little bit, and inwardly I was cheering for myself. So I quickly ordered a new round of ramen from the old man, and continued questioning Naruto about the things I already knew.

And so of course it came out that he'd been avoided since he was born, the only nice person being the third Hokage***, and now me. Poor guy didn't even know why yet! So I decided, as a fellow lonely hermit, to give him some good advice: "You want people to pay attention to you? Make 'em see you!" And this makes me, ladies and gents, the creator of Naruto's flamboyant nature! I jumped up, paid for the ramen and dragged him out and towards my place. Recently they'd left behind some paint buckets after they'd renovated it, and they would come in very handy! Quickly grabbing them I then proceeded to my intended target: the main building!

At some point I think it clicked in Naruto's head (after he'd finished moping about the uneaten ramen left behind), and he became curious as to how this would work. There was no need to explain: we snuck inside (boy was security lax!) and used ropes to drag ourselves down the side of the building. "Watch this!" I whispered with an evil grin, and promptly painted a big Japanese face**** on the side, partially blocking the Hokage's windows. After watching for a while Naruto started sporting an equally evil smile, and made his own drawings appear.

We continued like this until sunrise, and it certainly was a spectacular sight. "But how will this make people notice me?" Naruto asked. I grinned, and pointed on my side of the building: there, in flamboyant orange lettering, I'd written 'The great Uzumaki Naruto greets you, losers!' with the typical swirl of a naruto. Naruto blinked, sweatdropped, and then looked rather frightened at the huge crowd that was starting to gather. So I gave him that final push to take the glory; and as he hung from the rope he was still attached to (yep it was literal), I yelled: "Now they see you, Naruto! Have fun!" and immediately ran into hiding. Come on, you really expect me to take the fall with him? I'm supposed to become his stern, reliable sister, you know?

Looking back as I ran home, I could see poor Naruto being scolded as he was pulled up by several shinobi; and on his face was the biggest grin I'd ever seen since we first met.

* * *

*The forehead wrinkles between your eyebrows are when you frown. Sort of Jap. folklore is that if you frown too much, you get a headache and the frown will freeze, giving you an unhappy look forever; the only way to point it out and remove it is by poking someone on the forehead, right where the frown is.

**Naruto is originally that role of fish with the swirl in the middle that Naruto uses as his symbol.

***Around this point technically Naruto hasn't entered the shinobi school yet (though he will soon), so he doesn't know Iruka-sensei yet.

****That Japanese face is something typical that little kids draw: they create a face by using the hiragana 'no' 'no' 'mo' and 'tsu'. You can typically see it in several animes as a joke; the one I remember is in Soul Eater, though I can't remember which ep.

So there ya go! Ya get to read AND learn! 'Gets banana-peel thrown at her face' Or not. Your choice.

I don't know when the next chap will be out. It already took me a better half of the week to get this one out at all, so don't keep your hopes up too high! See you next time! Reed & River!


	4. Click

'Spotlight comes up' 'Author appears in tuxedo for women' Welcome to the continuation of our show! 'Banana peel thrown into her face' HEY!

'Drops the act' Well anywho welcome to the third chapter! Just to tell you guys, it's after this one that we really start following the storyline! 'General cheering'

Admin: If I owned I would totally fast forward to ten years later T_T 'still lamenting Shika-kun'

* * *

And so we became siblings.

Well, from his point of view I suppose it'd be close friends, but nevertheless I was older than him, and decided to act that way (other than the usual pranking of course). I have to say, the kid was a natural at being a nuisance; I didn't even have to help him after that first incident: I could just sit back and enjoy the show! Though I might have helped with the pervertedness (is that a word?): I tend to enjoy watching both men and women at the onsen, the first I had to spy on, the latter I could just stare at unabashed. And through all of this he became the perverted prankster Uzumaki Naruto that everybody came to know.

Of course I did change a few things after he entered the Academy: One was to move in with him. I have to say, the fact that there weren't any parents to scold him certainly did a number on his cleanliness; I actually had to whack him over the head several times to get him to take a bath, not to mention we had to work together to get his one-room apartment cleaned up (I was sore for weeks after that). Another change was his eating habits: Sure, ramen can be nutritious, but at the cost of certain other nutrients; not to mention I'd have to get the same eating habit to endure the lack of other products in the house. And so I introduced cereals, fruit, and other such stuff to keep him healthy (and me sane).

In short, I'm living with him, and have sort of become his reliable sister. Might not seem very ideal to any of you, but I'm quite happy with it (Big Sister Complex, don'tcha know?).

During the time Naruto went to the academy, I got acquainted with Umino Iruka, our dear teacher; if getting called for a teacher-parent (aka sister) session can be called getting acquainted. First day at school, and the little blondie already managed to give his teacher a nosebleed through his sexy-no-jutsu (courtesy of our mutual research, of course). As hard as I tried, I couldn't help laughing; and got scolded as well. In any case, we got to know each other, and during the time of Naruto's education I got to know the inside of his office pretty well too.

* * *

All the above happens in about six years, so that now I'm physically 18, and Naruto is about to graduate. Naturally I'm doing this because as fun as his early youth is, it would take too much time and WAY too many chapters to explain everything! So now I'm gonna fast forward my life up to the morning of his big day! (How wonderful this power over time is!)


	5. Beginnings

And here's where the story REALLY begins! Believe me, I'm yelling 'Finally!' about as much as you guys ^^;

Just as a reminder: My chara is NOT a shinobi and does NOT have any special fighting skills: which is why she won't actually be joining the missions. I know, sounds boring, but I'll try and fast forward those moments!

Admin: Don't. own. Now leave me to my misery.

* * *

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake uuuuuuuuuuup!"

I grumbled, hiding my face in my pillow, contemplating whether to use it as a bludgeon or not; figures I just had to get a hangover on this particular day. And then my grumbles turned into a shriek as cold water splashes into my neck, and contemplation becomes reality.

After looking at my handiwork with satisfaction, I head to the kitchen - about two steps away - and quickly grabbed the frying pan to make omelets. "Hurry and get dressed, Naruto!" I yelled over my shoulder, causing another headache. Was sunlight always this bright?

"I'm already dressed," he whined in response, "you're the one who won't wake up!"

"Tell that to our friendly neighbour who won't bother with expenses..." I grumbled, and quickly fished a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet, not letting go of the omelet. At first I was surprised at the fact that aspirin exists in this 'fictional' world; now I thank whatever deity sent me here that it does. Aspirin is the average underpaid woman's best friend, not diamonds.

After a quick breakfast I got dressed (Naruto waiting outside, of course) and headed out. I know Naruto can look after himself and get there easily on his own, but nevertheless I walked him to and from school everyday (considering the look on his face everytime the other kids meet with their parents).

"Good luck, Naruto!" I yelled after him as he ran in the direction of the entrance, where Iruka-sensei was stationed (and grimacing slightly at his orange jumpsuit). It was great seeing him happy with someone other than me; even if it was the teacher who made him clean up the statues he messed up just the day before. In my opinion, the guy bought him ramen too much.

Today was a big day for him; he was going to take the examination and become a actual shinobi! Or at least, if he passed it; which I knew he wasn't. I already knew about that bastard Mizuki and his attempt to steal the scroll. The only reason I didn't act against it is because this was part of the story, that Naruto had to do this in order to gain his signature move and his headband.

Sometimes Aspirin just isn't enough to get rid of these headaches. I sighed, and hurried off to my job at the flower shop where Ino lived. Yep, I worked there, and I have to say, Ino was quite cute at first. Now she's just plain annoying. But then again, all pre-teens are.

"Good morning, Gintai-san!" I turned towards my boss, Ino's mother, and bowed. "Good morning Yamanaka-san." I replied, and quickly put on my gloves and stood next to the cash register, waiting for customers. Business came slowly in this particular shop, but it was regular, and this allowed me time to think. Most of my thoughts were about the future, and all the problems Naruto was going to face; often times I played with the thought of telling him, or even acting against it; but my decision, as always, has been to wait. I didn't want to change anything, for better or worse, because this is Naruto's life and destiny (how cheesy), and he would have to get through it, for better or worse. Once again I sighed and lamented the current absence of aspirin, when the door opened and I turned to my next customer.

***

As my job came to an end I quickly said goodbye to Yamanaka-san and headed to the Academy to pick up Naruto. When I arrived, however, he wasn't at his usual spot at the swing. I knew of course why he wasn't there and took a short moment to glare at the masses in front of me, then for appearances' sake headed over to Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei," I said when he saw me, "have you seen Naruto? He's not here and I was supposed to pick him up. Did anything happen?"

Iruka looked over, apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is. I'm afraid he didn't pass the examination, and he hasn't been here since. Maybe he went home first?"

I quickly fixed my face to show a worried look, and after thanking him headed back to our appartment. Well, I knew what was gonna happen; bloody Mizuki was gonna make the poor guy steal the scroll. I sighed and entered the room, lying down on the mattress across from the bed (not enough space for two beds, don'tcha know?); I'd lie if I say I wasn't worried, but that comes with the territory, and I just went with the flow.

A few hours after midnight (me being awake, playing the worried sister), there was a knock on the door, and outside was Iruka, obviously pissed off. "Is Naruto here?" he panted, having run quite a bit. "No, he isn't," I replied, acting scared. "Why? Did something happen?" Iruka scratched the back of his head nervously: "I'm afraid that's classified, but could you let me know if he turns up? It's very important." And then he was gone.

I sighed, and closed the door. Well, at least Iruka was looking for him, so nothing changed. All I could do was wait. I was extremely worried by now, but decided to let the shinobi handle it, and quickly ran through my memories of what I'd seen in the anime, sniggering slightly at Naruto's prank against the Hokage. I pretty much knew what was gonna happen; the hardest part would be if he decided to ask me whether I knew about the Kyuubi. Once again I grabbed Aspirin and chugged down three, then lay down on the bed, hoping the headache would end; knowing it would stay until the part where I no longer knew what was gonna happen.

At sunrise Naruto finally came back home, sporting his allmighty grin and the headband he'd acquired by beating Mizuki to a pulp. Of course, I being the sweet coughsadistcough sister, decided to greet him by playing whack-a-ninja with him and my all-powerful rolling pin. Then I hugged him tightly, not-so-fake tears in the corner of my eyes. "Don't make me worry like that again, Naruto, ok? I don't want to lose you!"

He certainly looked surprised, I can tell ya! But then he smiled: "Sorry, nee-chan. I promise I'll tell you next time." That look on his face was the sweetest ever, and we just sat there for a while like that. Then he decided to spend the wee hours of the morning telling me the story of how he single-handedly (or thousand-handedly, whichever fits) defeated a traitor of the village; I zoned out through most of it; even fake worrying can be exhausting. I only zapped back into the story when he paused for a while. "What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked as he looked rather worried and sad.

He continued standing in front of me for a bit, and then asked: "Nee-chan, do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Uh oh. (transl.: SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!)

* * *

A cliffhanger! 'Le gasp' How will she answer, me wonders? :3 Reed and River!


	6. Speeches and headbangs

'Appears behind wooden shield' And I'm back! Please don't kill me!

I know I'm late and I'm really sorry; it's just not easy juggling between pre-exam studying and writing stories! Anyway, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

Btw, just to be certain: Does the kiss-scene between Sasuke and Naruto happen before or after Naruto finds out he's the Kyuubi?

Admin.: Nope don't own, or the Shika I met today would be my age and we'd be dating now.

* * *

So what am I supposed to tell him? That I've known about the Kyuubi since it killed my 'parents'? That would go over really well. After all, he knew about the Kyuubi and its attack on Konoha twelve years ago; there's no doubt he might be worried about losing me as a friend because of it.

So I decided to do this in the typical anime speech-talk (aka cheesy storytelling to make him happy):

I pulled him down to sit next to me and started: "Yeah, I know about the Kyuubi; and I guess I also know about it being inside you."

His shoulders slumped and the gloominess increased to maximum lvl. I have to tell ya, after all this time taking care of him it really hurt seeing him that depressed; so I quickly continued: gently pushing his chin up so he looked me in the eye.

"But you know what? I knew when we first met, and it didn't stop me from meeting you! Having a demon inside you doesn't mean you're the demon yourself. Others might look at you and see the Kyuubi, but when I look at you I see the same lonely kid I always saw when I looked in the mirror before we met. And meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

You know, it might seem kind of nauseating when these speeches are made in the anime, and you just want to fast forward them, but when you actually make them yourself it feels really good to see the results. Nevertheless I still had to suppress my gag reflex even as Naruto gave that big goofy grin he's so famous for and hugged me tightly around the waist. I hugged him back, praying I'd never have to cheer him up like that again, and then looked at the clock:

10:00 am

"Hey Naruto? Aren't you supposed to head over to the main building now for your file to be made?" I swear I only taught him about 50 percent of the words that came out of his mouth as he hurried to get his clothes in order, grabbing an instant ramen before heading out with the paint I only assumed he was gonna waste his first picture on. Grinning slightly I checked to make sure that I didn't have to work today, and then got back into bed for some well-earned rest.

I woke up again around noon, listening to the crowd bustling by the open window. It used to really bother me to hear so many people around me – you know, before my rebirth? - but now I don't mind as much; I can only assume that my Autism disappeared together with everything else of my past as I entered a new life. And it was definitely fun having Naruto around, even though he could be quite noisy at night.

I sat up and looked around the apartment, a single room with adjacent bathroom and a small kitchen in the corner; Naruto's bed right under the window. I slept on a thin futon on the floor, simply because there wasn't enough room to put another bed. Getting up and stretching, I rolled up my mattress like every other morning and took a shower, then headed out for some shopping. I kinda hoped I wouldn't run into Naruto, as he would most likely be having his 'forced' tutoring session with Konohamaru, so I first headed to the flower shop to say hello to Yamanaka-san.

And of course I forgot one crucial thing: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's fathers had been together as a team in the past; it only figured they'd meet up together with their kids to discuss the possibility of them working together as well. So I entered the shop, heading to the main house behind the counter-

- and nearly ran into Nara Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall right next to the door, apparently dozing while his father was discussing with the others in the adjacent room. Ever had a heart attack before? Then you can tell what I felt right now, standing in front of my anime crush (who apparently hadn't noticed me yet). And of course with any love-sick girl I got a moment of giddiness, ogling him as if he were the god of the universe, until the ugly truth hit me: He's still six years younger than me!

I think the suicidal aura surrounding me significantly disturbed him, because he immediately woke up and eyed me warily. I immediately put on a fake smile and waved at him, then (with great difficulty) walked/slouched by him, heading for the kitchen. The not-so-silent "Troublesome" he sent after me made it even worse, so instead of greeting my boss, I actually greeted the counter when I entered the kitchen. With my forehead.

I think the 'thump' and immediate cry of the kind lady was enough to get everyone into the kitchen; I couldn't be sure though, because I hit the counter a little too hard, and ended up sliding down to the floor, a trail of blood following in my wake.

* * *

Oh dearie me, it actually happened. And believe me, I'd react the same way if I was in her position -_-;

If anyone has any questions about maybe the Autism I mentioned or anything else, just review and I'll answer.

And since the cat is now out of the chimney here's a new call: Reed and river, flames will be used to kill the lawyers that prevent me from owning Shikamaru :3


End file.
